


Please Come Back to Me: A Malec Story (ON HIATUS)

by LightwoodBane74



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2019-12-25 11:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18260375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightwoodBane74/pseuds/LightwoodBane74
Summary: Magnus fights for his life, while Alec is desperate to bring the love of his life back to him. Will Alec find a solution, or will he watch as the man he loves slip away? And if he comes back, how will they handle this together? Join me and find out!





	1. Survival

**Author's Note:**

> (Based on episodes 3x15-3x22, but with my own twist)  
> This is the very 1st Malec FF I have ever wrote. Positive comments would be very appreciative. If you are under 18, I would suggest u not read or comment on it (just for good reasons)  
> Thanks, and enjoy!  
> A/N: This story is on hold until further NOTICE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the NY Institute's infirmary, all eyes were on the former High Warlock of Brooklyn. After Magnus was so desperate to have some magic back, he relied on the one man that could help him. His nemesis, and the current High Warlock, Lorenzo Rey. And that is just what he did. About a week after he felt like himself again, a major setback occurred. He started to feel different, but that wouldn't keep him from helping others. Even the love of his life, Alexander, didn't notice the change in him. Which leads us to the night before.

At the NY Institute's infirmary, all eyes were on the former High Warlock of Brooklyn. After Magnus was so desperate to have some magic back, he relied on the one man that could help him. His nemesis, and the current High Warlock, Lorenzo Rey. And that is just what he did. About a week after he felt like himself again, a major setback occurred. He started to feel different, but that wouldn't keep him from helping others. Even the love of his life, Alexander, didn't notice the change in him. Which leads us to the night before.

After a long day, both Alec and Magnus were exhausted. Conversations ranged from Magnus being jealous of Alec's friend, Underhill, to the subject of finding a place together. The reason why: Magnus only got his magic back under one condition. He had to give up the one thing he treasured....his home. So they were gonna start fresh together. Magnus had just agreed to move in with Alec. "Of course darling, Magnus replied to his younger boyfriend. "I love you so much." As Magnus was about to kiss the love of his life, it happened. Magnus started coughing up blood, and got weaker. "Magnus?, Alec asked, getting worried, "Are you alright baby?" As Magnus was about to collapse onto the floor, he started talking in a different language, Magnus wasn't able to understand what was happening. As soon the convulsions started, Alec was scared as hell. He looked around, wondering if anyone could help him. Alec screamed out, "MEDIC! Someone help ME!" Meanwhile, Alec was trying his best to keep Magnus as calm as possible.

No sooner had he said it, Jace and Underhill ran in, seeing the horrific sight. "Send a message to Caterina FAST!", Alec asked his parabatai and close friend. "I don't know what's happening to him!" Underhill ran out, sending a fire message to her, while Jace stayed with his parabatai. Alec? , Jace said, his hands on Alec's shoulders, he's gonna be alright. Magnus would want you to be strong for him." "How can u be so sure?, Alec yelled, How would u feel if u lost Clary again?" Jace looked at him in shock, not answering. "Jace I'm sitting here, and I can't do ANYTHING!" " Alec? Parabatai?, Jace said, he'll be alright. I need you to stay calm!" As Jace said it, a portal opened. Caterina and Madzie arrived. Madzie ran over to her favorite "uncle", and hugged him tight. "Mommy will fix him, Uncle Alec., Madzie said, Uncle Magnus will be ok." Alec tries so hard to smile at the little girl who he so adored, but he was so close to crying. "Why don't we take Uncle Alec into his office for now, sweet pea?", Jace asked. "And let mommy and the medics help Uncle Magnus feel better." Madzie nodded, as she tried to pull Alec's hand away from Magnus. Alec refused to let go, but Jace was able to release his parabatai's hand from the man he loved. "No, no I can't leave him", Alec said, his voice cracking. "Jace, let me be with him! PLEASE! I CAN'T LET HIM GO!", Alec cried out. "Alexander Gideon Lightwood, you have no choice!, Jace yelled back. Jace looked right at his parabatai once again. "Do I have to get Izzy to give u a sedative? For once in your life, please let them take care of him." As Jace pulled Alec away from an unconscious Magnus, he struggled to leave his unconscious boyfriend behind.

Madzie and Jace got Alec into his office. Finally, Alec broke down for the 1st time all night. The tears flowing down his face, the sobs getting louder, Alec just couldn't let it go. Jace did the only thing he could do. He held his parabatai and best friend in his arms, until Alec was too exhausted to cry anymore. Once Alec calmed down, Jace laid him down on the couch. "Try to get a bit of rest." Jace said. "I'll check on him as much as possible. Magnus is in good hands with Caterina." After Madzie hugged Alec, Jace takes her out of the room to find Max, who arrived with Robert and Maryse just minutes ago. Alec laid on the couch, crying his heart out, while Magnus was being transferred to a hospital bed in the infirmary. TBC


	2. Magnus's Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously in Chapter 1:  
> After Madzie hugged Alec, Jace takes her out of the room to find Max, who arrived with Robert and Maryse just minutes ago. Alec laid on the couch, crying his heart out, while Magnus was being transferred to a hospital bed in the infirmary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean WOW....Episode 3x16 made the whole fandom lose it!  
> I'm slowly writing this, but I had finished this chapter the day of the episode.  
> So enjoy again, and as always, I'd love positive comments and kudos.  
> Thanks!

As Alec was crying himself to sleep, the love of his life was being transferred into a private room. Magnus was still lying there, unconscious. Caterina arrived minutes later, turning on the monitor, so she could see exactly what the damage was. Izzy was assisting her, as she also wanted to know why her big brother's boyfriend was like this. As the information came up onto the monitor, both Izzy and Caterina could see that their friend was in pretty bad shape at the moment. Apparently, the magic that Lorenzo gave Magnus was a powerful one. Magnus was previously warned of the complications it could have on him. But as stubborn as he was, Magnus didn't care what the smartass warlock thought. All he cared about was the chance to be himself again. A chance to be Magnus Bane again. Not a man that was useless, and unable to do anything on his own. So here he was, a week later, lying in a bed, fighting for his life.

 

Alec woke up about 3 hours later, looking around. Then he realizes something wasn't right. He was alone in the bedroom, wishing that the love of his life was lying there with him. Then he remembered the horrific sight he faced earlier. He knew he couldn't sleep, so he got out of bed. After changing into something comfortable, he snuck out of the room, and sprinted right to the infirmary. He was just outside the door, able to see his angel lying there in an uncomfortable bed. Seeing that no one was around, he crept inside quietly. He pulled up a chair, sitting as close as he could to Magnus's body. Alec looked up at the monitor, and could see the status: Critical. Inside, Alec was starting to fear the worst of him- the fact that he could lose the love of his life at any moment. That's when it hit him hard. He started to quietly blame himself for not being there for Magnus more. As the tears started flowing down his face for the 3rd time that night, Alec took a hold of Magnus's hand. "It's my fault baby., Alec started to say, I should have been there for you more."  "How was I supposed to know you wanted your magic back?, Alec continued, How was I supposed to know you couldn't live without it? We were just about to start apartment hunting later today. You were so excited about moving in together with me. I never got a chance to tell you I love you." As Alec was talking to an unconscious Magnus, the love of his life was having the most amazing dream.

THE DREAM

Magnus opened his eyes, looking around. Something looked familiar, but he wasn't sure if this was real. Magnus was in a room, the sunlight beaming on him. But it was the living room....HIS living room. He was back home, where he belonged. As he opened the balcony doors, he could see a tall figure standing by the garden. Magnus couldn't see who it was, but something was familiar about him. The hair was familiar. Raven black hair, styled nicely. But as he got closer, he could see that this was very familiar. When the young man turned around, the hazel eyes showed. "A...Alexander?, Magnus said, a bit scared, Am I dreaming?" Alec walked over, taking Magnus' hands in his own. "This is your dream baby, Alec said, I'm right here with you." Magnus was in tears, as he thought his biggest dream was coming true. Just to make sure it was his dream, Magnus laid his hand on Alec's cheek. "I love u so much." Magnus said, smiling at him. "So do I, my love. So do I.", Alec responded, pulling him into his arms. As they held each other, both of them savoring this moment.

 

Meanwhile, in reality, Magnus was still lying in the bed, while Alec had managed to get into the bed with him. Alec finally felt at peace, as sleep took over him too. The dream continued in Magnus's mind....After a few minutes, the two looked at each other. So deeply in love with each other, they kissed, hands gently caressing each other. All of a sudden, some sweet music filled the air. Alec looked down at the man he loved, smiling. "Dance with me?", Alec asked, wanting to take his hand. "But....but you don't know how!", Magnus answered back. "My dear angel, Alec said, taking Magnus's hand in his own, this is your dream. So, Magnus Bane, may I have this dance?" Looking at the young man who stole his heart almost a year ago, he smiled up at him. Taking Alec's hands, he was pulled into his boyfriend's arms. As they started to dance, both Alexander and Magnus never took their eyes off each other. They danced very gracefully, sneaking in kisses as much as they could. As Alec twirled Magnus into his arms, they were so happy. Finally, Magnus was happy, cause the love of his life was such a graceful dancer. As Alec dipped Magnus in his arms, all Magnus could hear is "Stay with me". Alec started to fade away, as Magnus kept calling back to him. "Alexander?, Magnus said, Don't leave me. Please come back to me!"

 

In reality, Alec was begging Magnus to come back to him. "Stay with me baby, Alec said crying, I can't live without you. I don't think I can be without you." Izzy was behind him, seeing he was hurting. As the amazing little sister she was, she held him close in his arms, letting him cry it out. Caterina was on the other side of Magnus, trying not to lose it either. 

TBC: Alec confronts Lorenzo, and Magnus awakens.


	3. Confronting Lorenzo and Magnus Awakens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously in Chapter 2:  
> In reality, Alec was begging Magnus to come back to him. "Stay with me baby, Alec said crying, I can't live without you. I don't think I can be without you." Izzy was behind him, seeing he was hurting. As the amazing little sister she was, she held him close in his arms, letting him cry it out. Caterina was on the other side of Magnus, trying not to lose it either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: My mistakes are my own doing. Sorry for the long delay, but it took til the show ended 8 days ago to get back to this. Chapter 4 will be up before the week is over! Thanks!

As Izzy comforted her big brother, Caterina receives a message about Magnus's results. As she looked at the results, Magnus's best friend was shocked. Turning around to the man who stole her best friend's heart, she sighed. Alec looked right up at Caterina, seeing the look on her face. Izzy knew this was the moment to leave, so she kissed her big brother's forehead, leaving. Alec wiped his tears away, still holding onto Magnus' hand. "So did the results come in?, Alec asked, Do we know why the man I love collapsed right in my office?" Caterina took a minute to think, then looked right at Alec. "You already know how he got it back, right?", Caterina asks Alec, as she started to explain. "Yes. He went to the one person he despises the most. Why?", Alec answers, trying not to get angry. "The magic that Lorenzo gave Magnus is the reason your boyfriend is in this condition., Caterina continued to explain, The magic is stronger than what Magnus ever had. It's shutting down his body. Even the smallest amount of magic could kill him." "So wait, Alec said, looking at her, if he even did a simple thing as changed clothes, it could wear him down?" "It's more like his body is a ticking time bomb waiting to happen.", Caterina answers back. 

Alec sat back down, in shock. At this point, he just didn't know what to do. Caterina's hand is on Alec's shoulders, in a comfort mode. "Magnus should be awake in a little while, Alec.", Caterina says to the man who is so on love with her best friend. Alec, who was so angry inside got up. "If it wasn't for that pompous warlock that took my baby's title away from him, Alec said, very pissed off, we wouldn't be in this mess right now." "Alec, you need to keep your temper down!, Caterina warned him, You wouldn't want Magnus seeing you upset!" "I'm just not gonna sit around here, and let my boyfriend suffer!", Alec answered back, the Lightwood temper in him rising every second, "It's time I had a nice conversation with Mr High Warlock of Brooklyn. Once I deal with him, he'll have to back off on my boyfriend. He will NOT win over me, or my man!" Alec bolted right out of the infirmary, and headed right for Magnus's old loft. 

It only took a few minutes, but Alec arrived at the one place he and Magnus spent time together. Many nights together, many mornings enjoying each other's company. But the current High Warlock of Brooklyn took that away, when Magnus begged for just a little bit of magic. So, at the moment, Lorenzo Rey moved into Magnus's loft. As Alec got closer and closer to the door at PH1, he could hear music inside. As he was about to knock on the door, it opened by itself. There he was....the man he hated so much. Lorenzo was looking out the balcony window, as Alec walked inside.

"Mr Lightwood, what a pleasant surprise., the current High Warlock of Brooklyn turning around and looking right at the head of the NY Institute, What do I owe the pleasure of your presence here this evening? " Alec looked right at the man who caused his boyfriend to be lying in a coma for the last 2 days. "This isn't business Lorenzo, Alec said, his hands behind his back, this is personal. Care to explain to me WHY the man I love came to you for help."

"He was begging me for just a little bit of magic., Lorenzo tried to explain to the head of the NY Institute, But I was this close to denying him the chance to feel like himself again. Alec, the magic inside him is what he lives for." "I get that, but WHY did he beg u for it? Why didn't he just come to me, instead of speaking with you?", Alec replied, the anger inside him starting to boil over. "Maybe this is one thing he couldn't discuss with you., Lorenzo replied. This is something either Magnus nor I can confide in you about. Magnus made a sacrifice, and I warned him of the consequences it might have, if he overdid it. But your boyfriend was stubborn enough NOT to listen to me. So, what do you expect me to do about it?" 

The stress and anger inside Alec was coming to a head, because all he wanted was for his boyfriend to live again. "I need your help to convince him that this magic is killing him, Alec started to say, If you had any compassion for a fellow warlock, you would help me!" The High Warlock of Brooklyn tried not to laugh at the Head of the Institute, but he could see that Alec was in begging mode. "Why should I help your boyfriend, when he couldn't help himself?, Lorenzo finally answered back, in a deep voice, Why should I help a Shadowhunter like YOU, after what your boyfriend did? No, I refuse to help. Now if u can see yourself out, I have other things more important to do." 

Alec's anger just got worse, as he grabbed onto the warlock, shoving him against the wall. "You would be doing me and Magnus a huge favor! You are supposed to be the High Warlock of Brooklyn! It's your duty to help a fellow warlock! I will not have you stand here and tell me u WON'T help the man I love! Magnus is my WORLD, and I will not sit there and let him slowly die!", Alec pleaded, the tears starting to fall down his face. "Get your hands off me, Lightwood!", Lorenzo replied, a burst of magic sending Alec up against the wall. Alec was not about to let some warlock push him down, so he marched right back up to him. "As leaders, we are supposed to help each other thru things, even if means making a sacrifice., Alec started to say, his voice breaking again, This is one sacrifice I will not let you refuse this time. I love him so much, and if you ever loved anyone like I do, you would understand." For a couple of minutes, Lorenzo stared at the young Shadowhunter who had made his enemy's life happier than he had been in over a century. "IF I agree to help you, Lorenzo started to ask, will u promise me not to let the our council know what went on here today?" "Only u and I will know what happened here this evening, Alec said, making a promise to the warlock, But if u ever try to ruin my life or Magnus's again, I will ruin you, am I clear, Warlock Rey?" Lorenzo nodded his head, bringing up a portal to the Institute's infirmary, as he and Alec headed to Magnus. 

Meanwhile, Magnus was just starting to wake up. Eyes slowly opening, as he saw a portal opening w/Lorenzo and Alec coming out of it. Alec rushes over to Magnus, as he could see that the love of his life was awake. "Hey, Alec said, smiling at him, his hand caressing Magnus's face, You're up. How do you feel?" Magnus smiles at the man who made him who he is today...the man who loves him so much. "What happened?, Magnus asked Alec, All I remember is that we were in your office, and I was about to tell u I loved you. The rest I don't remember." Alec sat down in the chair, his hand holding onto Magnus's tight. 

TBC: Alec tells Magnus the truth, and the aftermath of it all.


	4. Confessions, Truth, and Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously at the end of Chapter 3:  
> "What happened?, Magnus asked Alec, All I remember is that we were in your office, and I was about to tell u I loved you. The rest I don't remember." Alec sat down in the chair, his hand holding onto Magnus's tight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking around and bearing with me, as I have been able to get back to this story. This story will be probably update once a week (unless it changes).  
> Warning: A little bit of angst, but pure fluff at the end.

"What happened?, Magnus asked Alec, All I remember is that we were in your office, and I was about to tell u I loved you. The rest I don't remember." Alec sat down in the chair, his hand holding onto Magnus's tight. He looks at the man he's loved for almost a year, worrying that he won't say anything. "Alexander, say something. Why am I here in the infirmary on this bed? What happened to me, darling?", Magnus asked again, his hand on Alec's face. Alec glances over at Lorenzo and Caterina, who were both by the door. Magnus looks at them, then Alec. "What the hell is HE doing here?, Magnus asked, so close to portaling the current High Warlock out of the Institute, You guys didn't have a council meeting without me, did you?" 

"Baby, he's here for a good reason"., Alec started to say, not sure how to tell Magnus what he was doing could eventually kill him. "What other reason could he be here for?, Magnus started to say, before finally realizing that Alec knew, OMG Alexander, if you love me so much, tell me!" Alec, who was trying so hard not to lose it, finally took a deep breath, and finally said it. "The magic u got from this pompous warlock over there, it's too strong for you. Even the littlest bit could kill you! When u collapsed in my office last night, you were in a state of shock. This magic u have...it's too strong enough for your body. U even try to do something small, it will wear u down. It could eventually...", Alec said, almost ready to cry. Magnus lay there, realizing that Alec couldn't lose him. Not again. "So what do you expect me to do about it?, Magnus said, looking right at him, How am I supposed to control it?" "You have to let it go, Alec said, looking right at him and Lorenzo, U have to let Lorenzo take it back from your body." "Absolutely NOT, Magnus said sitting up, feeling a bit stronger, Magic is my LIFE, Alexander! I can't live without it!" "What about ME?, Alec said, getting worried, U told me when we got back together 6 months ago, that you couldn't live without me! Is this more important than ME? Please, baby, do the right thing. If you love me so much, please let Lorenzo do this. I don't care if you have magic or not! I love YOU, not the Magnus I met nearly 2 years ago." 

Magnus laid back for a minute, then motioned for Lorenzo to come in. "Just do it, Magnus finally said, and get the hell out of here after this is over." Lorenzo nodded, pushing Alec and Caterina out of the way. Lorenzo helped Magnus get out of the bed, standing him up. After a few words, Lorenzo removed the strong magic out of Magnus, bringing the former high warlock back to a mundane. Alec was able to catch his boyfriend into his arms, before he fainted. "Just remember, I still own the apartment, which u will never get back.", Lorenzo said. "Just get OUT, Magnus said, still held in Alec's arms tight, I can take care of my damn self, thank you very much!" Lorenzo portaled out, as Caterina left the room too. Alec pulled his boyfriend into a comforting hug, relieved that it was over.

About an hour later, Alec helped Magnus into something comfortable, but Magnus sorta pushed him away, as he looked into the mirror. Magnus couldn't even recognize himself, let alone be thrilled with Alec and Lorenzo pushing him into losing the strong magic. As Alec tried to comfort him again, Magnus couldn't even look at him. "Just leave me alone, Magnus quietly said, I can't deal with anything right now." Magnus started to push past Alec, heading to the office. As he was walking down the corridors, everyone looked at him. Magnus kept on an angry look, as he bolted right to Alec's bedroom, shutting and locking the door. 

Alec stayed in his office for a little while, giving Magnus his space. Just before dinner, Alec decided he had enough. So he left his office, walking down the corridors, right to his bedroom. When he noticed that the door was locked, Alec was banging on the door. Magnus was on the floor near the bed, sitting there, quietly crying his eyes out. "Leave me ALONE!", Magnus said, Alec's NOT HERE!" "Magnus Bane, you open this damn door right now, before I got get security, and break this door right down!, Alec yelled, Please, baby let me IN! This is MY room too!" When Magnus ignored everything Alec said, he unlocked it, then ran into the bathroom, locking the door. Alec bolted in, taking a deep breath. When he saw that the bathroom door was closed, he went over. This time, he actually could hear sobbing. His boyfriend was really crying more than ever. Alec somehow managed to get it open, seeing the man he loved so much, sitting there against the wall. Standing there for a minute, Alec wasn't sure if he should come closer. But he promised to give Magnus space, so he left the room, sitting on the bed. 

Magnus looked up for a moment, and for the 1st time, saw something he never expected. His boyfriend on the bed, also in tears. Slowly he got up, making sure he didn't see him come out of the bathroom. Wiping his tears away, he stood by the door looking at him. Both of them looked at each other, tears in their eyes. As if they knew, both sat on the bed, their arms wrapped around each other, crying. After everything that happened in the past 24 hours, all they needed was each other. After a little while, Alec looked at Magnus, seeing how more beautiful he was now. "Tell me how I can get you through this, Alec asked him, Don't you dare shut me out Magnus Bane." At that moment, Magnus was starting to realize he was without magic again. He was breathing funny, and could barely talk. "Can't...breathe...Alexander...", Magnus tried to say, not realizing he was in the middle of a panic attack. Alec pulled him into his arms, rocking him gently, whispering things into his ears to calm him down. "Remember the day we met?, Alec tried to say, you helped me kill a Circle member, You were so adorable when you introduced yourself to me. You made me grin a bit." Magnus tried to look up at him. "I...remember..I think I tried to flirt....with....you..", he said, trying not to laugh. "Yeah, Alec replied, a smile coming upon his face, but to be honest with you, I kinda liked it. I'm just so sorry I didn't catch on til you stopped me from making a big mistake." "Y....Yeah, it took you months before u realized how charming I can be.", Magnus said, starting to feel a bit better. "More like charming and damn gorgeous.", Alec said laughing. "Do you think I'm still charming and gorgeous, even though I'm not the warlock I used to be?", Magnus asked, laying his head on Alec's shoulder. "I don't care if you have magic or not, Alec confessed, You are the most charming and damn ass gorgeous man I have ever met. I love you for YOU, not for anything else." Magnus finally smiled up at him, seeing he truly loved this man. The two laid down together, just holding each other. But Magnus laid there, wondering how he was gonna be able to live life as a mundane. 

TBC: Magnus struggles to live life normal, but deep inside he felt useless and alone.


End file.
